Polimer
Polimer is a main titular tadpole who is Knotty's rival/friend of mind. It has a slappy tail like a flyswatter to smack down the enemies. Physical Appearance Polimer is a blue translucent tadpole within legs, and an swirl on its belly but no arms. Ability It is able to smack down the enemies, tap-slap to take down them, and is still lucky this time just like Knotty. It too, does new brand tricks and so does it bought some of these a pinch cartoon weapons to defeat those enemies out. Relationships Slappy Clam Slappy is Polimer's friend and is a purple clam. She likes to bite the snakes' tails because they're about to chow down the tadpole. Although, she might bite Knotty's tail before she does not gobble Knotty down. Knotty Knotty the Snake is Polimer's friend of mind. By the way, he likes to eat it but he just mind! His friend is so clever just like him, it helps him too much. When he is lazy, it wake him up and started his work together. Rico Rico is Polimer's bodyguard. He beats up every snake in the morning and/or at the night. Rico loves Polimer so much because it is between the battle war between crocodile and snake. In fact, he is so strong that his muscles are giant and massive because he beats up tons of snakes before. Draygon Draygon, in Season 1 to 6, is so lazy that he sleeps in a mountain rock because he is so sleepy. Slytherin might get out of there, get to him and calls him a sleepyhead. No one calls him a sleepyhead! He chases anyone who steps on his tail! In present tense, he looks very muscular that he will swoop down and hit his enemies out and down. Good thing Polimer jumped over Draygon's tail, for sure. Trivia *Out of all the characters, Polimer is the one who has old color in Season 1. *This is the first character to have the same letter like the pokemon's beginning letter at the beginning of its name. *It could be mistaken as a female. *Polimer is so similar to Jerry the Mouse. *It is so heroic in Season 1 to 4. *It didn't get injured in Season 1 but now, it did get hurt. *This is the cartoon cartoon who never speak. *In Japanese, Tamil, Hindi, or Chinese, it can speak but sometimes, it has a voice actor. *It likes to easily eat insects and bugs. Weaknesses *It can get drunk when posioned. *It can be cold or frozen in the icecube. Behind the Scenes It was supposed to be a clam but just a tadpole instead. Ryan thinks it needs an protagonist. It is the same model like the Gen 1 tadpole pokemon, Poliwag. But in Season 1, it has a shaded-grey blue color. It's species is a translucent tadpole. Appearances Knotty and Polimer *Pilot episode (debut) *Knotty and Polimer (cartoon show) *Knotty and Polimer (movie) *Knotty and Polimer (game) Names in other languages Category:Tadpoles Category:Characters who have an beginning letter of their names like the same as the pokemon's Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Rivals Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who are lazy Category:Small characters Category:Main characters Category:Amphibians Category:Spies Category:Adorable Characters Category:High-pitched voices Category:Characters Who Like To Laugh Category:Lucky Characters Category:Fun characters